


Experientia Docet

by Jo (jmathieson)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Felicity meets Abbie, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmathieson/pseuds/Jo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet for the prompt 'Felicity Smoak meets Abbie Mills'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experientia Docet

"And so all the evidence I've been able to find points in the same direction," said Felicity, leaning back in her chair and staring at her monitors.

"And what directions is that?"

"Directly towards Sleepy Hollow."

"Paul Revere and the Headless horseman Sleepy Hollow?" asked Diggle, his eyebrows climbing up his forehead.

"Yep," Felicity said, popping the 'p' loudly for effect. 

"Fine. You and Diggle go to Sleepy Hollow," said Oliver.

"Wait, hang on, can't you just hack it or something?" Diggle said.

"I can't hack something that's not online. See this," Felicity said pulling up an image of a bunch of spidery writing interspersed with bizarre symbols, "is a scanned page from an 1832 hand-copied manuscript. And this," another image appeared "was privately published in 1857, and this - "

"Okay, we get the point. But what do you need that you can't get from," Oliver waved his hand at the screen, "those."

"They're all incomplete, but they all refer to an earlier source. If I can find the original document, that these are quoting, then maybe it will have the information we need."

"The information we need to break the curse." Diggle's skepticism was clear in his voice.

"Call it a curse, call it brainwashing, or some kind of hypnotism, or some strange reaction to a recipe of 17 herbs and spices. Whatever it is, Oliver can't shoot straight, and until he can, The Arrow is..." Felicity trailed off.

"Useless."

"I didn't say that."

"No, I did. Go to Sleepy Hollow." Oliver looked from Felicity to Diggle and back.

"I can't Lyla is on this week. I have to be home to take care of the baby in case she has to go into work."

"I can take the train by myself. I'm a big girl. Besides, all I'm going to be doing is going to the library, and maybe the town archives. It's not like it will be dangerous or anything..." Felicity said over her shoulder as she left.

~~~~~

"Lieutenant Mills?"

"Yes?"

"Hello, I'm Felicity Smoak, we spoke on the phone?"

"Yes, of course," Abbie stood up and shook hands. "What can I help you with?"

"Um, is there somewhere a little more... private, where we could talk?" 

Abbie's eyebrows went up, but she nodded, "Come with me." Once they were seated in one of the small interrogation rooms, she said, "Now, what's this about?"

"Well, I've been to the library and the town archives and I was told that maybe you were the person to help me."

"Help you with what?"

Felicity took a sheaf of papers out of her bag and spread them on the table. "I'm a... researcher," she said, blushing slightly. "I've been researching.... things. And these documents, which are part of my... research, all refer to an older, original manuscript that has more information on... the thing I'm researching. Do you... know where that manuscript is?"

Abbie leaned back in her chair and folded her arms. "Why do you need it?"

"I can't tell you that."

Abbie raised her eyebrow.

"Well, I could, but you wouldn't believe me, and you'd probably think I was crazy. Crazier. Than you already... do." 

"I don't know anything about a manuscript," Abbie said.

"Are you sure, because the people I talked to were pretty sure that you would."

"Why don't you try telling me what you're researching?"

"All right! All right! My... friend got hit with a... curse. And now he can't shoot straight any more. Which he needs to do to do his job." Felicity looked pleading at Abbie.

"Is your friend a police officer?"

"Not exactly. But he's friends with a police officer. Well, sort of friends. With the Captain of Police of Starling City, in fact. I could get him to call you and vouch for him. For me. For us."

"This curse - how do you know it was a curse, anyway?" Abbie asked.

"I know it sounds ridiculous, but this crazy woman appeared in a puff of smoke and pointed at him and said a bunch of mumbo-jumbo and now his arrows go everywhere except where he wants them to and - "

"Just a minute, arrows? Starling City? The Arrow? You work with The Arrow?"

"Yes?" 

"And he's been cursed." Abbie folded her arms across her chest.

"We think so. And everything I could find about the origin of the curse pointed here, to Sleepy Hollow."

"Why am I not surprised. Okay, come with me. But you have to promise that you will never, every breath a word of what you see to anyone. Not even your masked crusader."

"I promise. Cross my heart."

~~~~~

"Okay, this is really cool, but your wifi signal sucks." 

"Well we do most of our research in hardcopy. Okay, here's something 'tentendi foedus'..."

"That's latin for - "

"Ghastly aim, Lieutenant, who is our guest?" asked Crane, striding into the room.

"Ichabod Crane, this is Felicity Smoak. She's here from Starling City looking for help for a cursed archer." 

"I thought this," Crane said with a significant glance and round the room and at the books and papers spread out on the table in front of them, "was supposed to be kept our secret."

"Don't worry, Crane, Ms. Smoak has secrets of her own, she won't betray ours."

"How can you be sure - One moment. Starling City? A cursed archer? Surely you can't mean - "

"Uh-huh," said Abbie.

"Oh, well, then, we will of course happily lend our efforts to restoring the skills of a champion of justice, a noble crusader who has taken up the cause of the weak, the innocent, the -"

"Do you get the idea he's a fan?" Abbie said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not a fan. Simply an... admirer. Now, this says - " Crane picked up the book.

"Actually," Felicity said, taking it out of his hands, "I can read latin."

"Of course you can Ms. Smoak. Of course you can."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my writing at: [Jo Mathieson](http://jmathieson-fic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
